


Sceptre of Flamel - #07 - Wings

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes Sceptre of Flamel [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #07 of 50</p><p>Roy and Ed, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptre of Flamel - #07 - Wings

Edward laughed and tugged on the tip of Roy's wing, pulling it gently down so he could stroke the feathers with his fingers. "We haven't even _done_ anything, yet," he teased a scarlet-faced Roy. "A little bit hair-trigger today, aren't we?"

Roy sat cross-legged on the large bed they shared. His tunic shirt that he had been wearing was mostly in shreds around him and his wings were mantled out above their heads, several loose mottled gray and white feathers drifting down to settle on the bed with them. He turned his face away from Edward, a little hurt as Edward stroked his wings. Edward brushed the tips of the pinion feathers against his face and Roy started, a bit amazed at how much he could feel through his wings.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Edward murmured, running his hand as far up the wing as he could touch without getting up off of his knees. "Not quite as good as someone touching your cock, but they're so sensitive."

He could even distinguish Edward's flesh hand from his automail through his feathers, and that made him open his eyes and look at Edward directly. Edward was up on his knees, running his hands gently over Roy's wings, taking care to make sure each feather was arranged properly and that none were loose. "I thought feathers didn't have nerves," Roy said, and Edward glanced down at him in surprise.

"Well," Edward said thoughtfully. "Considering we sprout them out of our backs and who the hell knows where they come from, I'm not going to question it." He dropped back to his knees in front of Roy, his fingers running through Roy's hair and touching his face just as gently as he had been his wings. "Our biology has changed just a bit," he said with a smile, pressing his forehead to Roy's as he cupped his face in his hands.

"Still can't believe they came out to play this fast, though," Edward teased.

Roy tried to turn his face away but Edward's soft touch belied its strength so all Roy could do was close his eyes. However the sound of tearing fabric and a strange sensation brushing against his wings made him open his eyes to face Edward, who hadn't moved. Edward released his jaw and Roy looked up, to see Edward's pure white wings tangling with his own mottled ones. The sensation was extraordinary, and Roy wasn't aware that his mouth was open at all until Edward claimed it.

"Feel better?" Edward shook his wings out before tangling them again and Roy groaned.

"I would feel even more better if you touched me more," Roy said. He clasped Edward's flesh hand in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing each finger in turn. Now Edward groaned, sitting back on his heels. He tugged at what remained of his jacket, shredded by the wings bursting forth from his shoulder blades with his automail hand, ripping the few clinging seams easily and tossing it to the side.

Roy slid his face down the inside of Edward's hand, kissing the palm, and then the wrist. Edward watched Roy with his mouth slightly open and Roy's eyes met his own. Edward leaned forward and Roy let his arm go with little complaint, so Edward braced his palms on Roy's thighs and kissed him again.

He could get lost in Edward's kisses. Roy's eyes slid to half-closed as Edward brushed his nose against Roy's, kissing the side of his mouth and then whispering against his mouth. "Flatten your wings."

That was a non sequitor to Roy. He opened his eyes to look at Edward inquisitively. Edward chuckled and sat back. Roy whined a little but then Edward shifted and folded his wings back to demonstrate. Roy tried to imitate the maneuver and Edward smiled and, very effectively bowled him over.

Roy landed back into the mattress, expecting to feel a burst of pain from his wings but the way that Edward showed him how to flatten them meant he was barely lying on them. He could fold them up over Edward, who was now laying across Roy's chest, kissing him again. Edward's knee was pressed just against the bottom of Roy's clothed groin and he knew it, he pressed lightly up and Roy exhaled into Edward's mouth.

His hands were all over Edward's back. He ran his hands down the hard muscle and touched gingerly at where the soft downy feathers started, where the wings met shoulder blade. Edward nearly purred when Roy stroked his fingers up the small bit of wing he could reach. He explored further, down the line of Edward's back until he found the edge of his black trousers. Roy said a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was in charge that Edward was not wearing his leather pants because those were always a production to get him out of, no matter how stunning they made his ass look.

He slipped his hands in down the back of Edward's pants and was treated to another surprise as Edward looked down at him and grinned. He had been a little too preoccupied to notice before that, but Edward wasn't wearing any underwear. Roy squeezed the cheeks of Edward's ass and groaned. "You minx," Roy said.

Edward bit the side of Roy's jaw, just enough to leave the impressions of his teeth and not break the skin, and then he kissed the skin he bit. Each point where Edward's lips and tongue touched his skin felt like points of fire. Edward's knee, his flesh one, pressed against his crotch. "I don't want you dirtying your pants," Edward said with a grin, and shrugged out of Roy's bear hug. He got on his knees between Roy's splayed legs and as he undid Roy's belt Roy stared unabashedly at the distinct erection he could see in Edward's pants.

He lifted his hips to let Edward slide his pants down his hips and off his legs after a peculiar little shuffle as Edward got out of the way. Edward got off the bed to pull Roy's trouser's completely off and, once freed Edward stood at the edge of the bed as Roy lay splayed out for him, completely naked.

Now that his cock was out of his pants, Roy's hand had fallen to it, circling it and squeezing it. Edward let out a disapproving noise and got back on the bed, batting Roy's hand away so he could touch it.

Roy watched Edward intently, as he mapped every inch of Roy's dick with his mouth. He licked and sucked, put its head in his mouth, ran his tongue over the top and into the tip; ran it down around the glans and followed the muscle right down to the root where his balls were. Roy let his head drop back and his eyes close as Edward took care of him in the best way possible. And then, the electric touch of pinion feather on his skin made him open his eyes again.

Edward had tented his pure white wings over his head, so that their tips brushed over Roy's chest. He caught the feathers between his fingers and gently tugged them, running his fingers up and down the long, stiff feathers. Edward gave a little shudder of pleasure and Roy grinned.

"I feel a little at a disadvantage," Roy said, "if I'm the only one getting serviced here."

Edward's lips brushed the soft skin on the inside of Roy's thigh. "You just want to touch me more," he said, the smirk in his voice even if Roy could only see the top of his head.

"Hell yes, I want to touch you more. God, Ed." Whatever he was doing right now with his tongue was driving Roy insane. "I'm going to, if you keep that up-"

He lifted his head finally, his hair catching the late afternoon sunlight and looking like freshly spun gold. Edward's lips were bruised and Roy reached down, cupping the side of Edward's face with one hand and laying his thumb on those bruised lips. When Edward looked at him like that, with eyes so full of lust it was all Roy could do to keep from coming across his face right then. Edward seemed to sense how close Roy, so he kissed the line of Roy's pelvis and started climbing up Roy's body, paying close attention to the line of his muscles. He knew that Roy's belly was sensitive and teased it a little, making Roy laugh between his gasps.

As Edward moved up his body his wings tented higher until he could tangle the feathers with Roy's again. Edward's mouth finally reached home and Roy devoured it greedily, his arms wrapping around the small of Edward's back. When they finally broke apart, Roy could feel the heat coming off of Edward's cheeks. He stared up at Edward's face and tried, honestly tried to remember a time when Edward wasn't his entire world. How cold and lonely that life must have been. Edward smoothed Roy's hair back, and Roy could feel his heart beating staccato through his chest. There was a question in his eyes that he hadn't voiced yet, and he didn't need to.

"Ed," Roy said, his voice gone husky with sex. "If you don't put your cock into me right now, I am going to flip you over and fuck you into this bed." Edward's mouth opened and a soft sound of pure want came out.

"Difficult decision," Edward said, pushing himself off of Roy's chest one-handed. He sat up on his knees and unbuttoned his own pants, and the trousers slid down his hips to reveal his own erection. Roy made his own soft noise at the sight of it, hanging low and heavy as Edward awkwardly slid his trousers off. The tip was leaking just a little, glistening and Roy couldn't decide if he wanted it in him, or if he wanted to lick it clean. Edward ran his automail fingers down it and the stark contrast of metal prosthetic against hot flesh was startling.

Edward fanned his wings out as he touched his cock, and the setting sun behind him framed him, casting his shadow over Roy. Roy couldn't tell if it was intentional or not but all he wanted right now was to be touching Edward. He pushed himself up on his elbows, intending to make good on his promise but Edward leaned forward and pressed Roy back into the mattress with the intent clear on his face.

When he had located the bottle of lube Roy had no idea, but Edward was slow and confident. He pressed a finger in, sinking home and Roy exhaled, his legs cocked as wide as he could for Edward.

Roy expected it to hurt when Edward pushed his knee to his chest, he expected his joints to lock up. This new flexibility puzzled him, flexible was something he associated with Edward, who could bend himself double with no stretching out and could do a flat-foot high kick that would touch the top of Roy's head. He was not flexible. Having sex on his back usually ended with an ice pack the next day, but he wasn't complaining at all. Edward had added a second finger to the party while Roy was stewing on that fact, and he watched Edward's face as Edward was intent on his mission. His brow was furrowed, and he was biting his bottom lip with concentration as he prepped Roy. He glanced up to meet Roy's look, his gaze just as intent and twisted his fingers inside him.

His body tensed up and Edward grinned, his fingers sliding out of Roy and leaving him wanting.

"Ed," Roy murmured, gasping. "Give me the lube."

Edward hesitated, then leaned forward, passing the lube to Roy, who gestured him closer. Roy's fingers closed on Edward's dick, which had been woefully ignored for the better part of the encounter. He rubbed his thumb over the head, spreading the slick that had already gathered there. Edward leaned forward, bracing his automail hand on the bed beside Roy's head as Roy squeezed the lube into his hand and ran it up and down Edward's cock. He coated Edward's cock thoroughly, squeezing it slightly as he stroked it, and Edward groaned. Wordlessly, he slid back down the bed.

He took both of Roy's legs in his hands and set one up against him, laying the ankle across his left shoulder and pushing the other aside as he penetrated Roy.

Roy lifted his wings and Edward tented his down, making a curtain of feathers as he pushed in.

Edward's skin was electric wherever it touched Roy. His hair was loose, spilling over his shoulders as he leaned over Roy, lifting his ass up off the bed with the angle of penetration. "God," Roy breathed, his breath hitching in his chest as Edward set a rhythm against him. He might enjoy a new flexibility but he wasn't flexible enough to curl up to Edward with one leg up on his shoulder so he pressed his head back into the mattress and put all his weight on his shoulders and his wings, putting one hand on Edward's muscled thigh and the other pulling the sheet off the bed before he got a grip on the edge of the mattress.

Sensation wrapped around him, so much so he couldn't concentrate on any one thing. Feathers brushing his skin and tangling together; Edward shifting their position so Roy could lock his calves around Edward's thighs and Edward could lean down to kiss him, his hair trailing across Roy's clavicle and throat; the feeling of cool automail on his skin and heat penetrating him. Roy lost to the pull of it all and gave in to his orgasm.

Edward groaned loudly as Roy shuddered, his spasms around Edward's cock deep inside him yanking his own orgasm out. He lifted his head just a little, his eyes closed as he moaned Roy's name in his release, his wings flaring out to their fullest. Roy wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders and pulled him back down, holding him across his chest through his release. Edward panted aloud, a small noise escaping him on each exhale. Edward opened his eyes, still inside of Roy and kissed him again as the waves receded.

His wings had collapsed limply across his back as he panted. Roy nosed Edward's face and they kissed, languidly. Edward dragged the very tips of his pinions along Roy's side, lightly. "Wings are wonderful things," Roy said, running his fingers through Edward's now very tangled hair.

"Yeah," Edward said, catching Roy's hand and bringing it to his mouth. "They are." He grinned, kissing the inside of Roy's hand, working his way down to the palm. "I told you so."


End file.
